


She is Love

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: No one said being parents is an easy thing to be, not when you have four kids and a fifth on the way. But family is always there for you when need it, though thick and thin, she will be there for you.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	She is Love

**Author's Note:**

> "She is love, and she is all I need."- She is Love By Parachute
> 
> Set in the same AU as "Endlessly" and "Sunday Mornings" from my Wayhaught Week series.  
> Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

Days were busy from sports practices to music lessons, as well as Waverly being about 5 months pregnant. Nicole spent most of her days at the station and when five o’clock hits she makes sure she’s out the door and heads home. With the arrival of their fifth child, Nicole does everything in her control to come back as soon as possible to the Homestead to ensure her wife and kids are fine.

The drive home was fine, quiet to say the least, Nicole used this time to ensure some peace and quiet time for herself in between work and home life. Once she gets home, she sees the lights on and movements in the living room. Getting out of the cruiser and into her home, she feels the excitement of seeing her family again.

Slowly opening the front door, Nicole is stopped by her four children, all hugging her legs and trying to get her to pick them up. Picking up Willow, trying to move the group into the living room, while trying to close the door was a hassle but finally, the group made their way in. 

“Momma, momma! How was work?” Wendy asked as she sits next to Nicole, while the twins sit in front of the couch, Willow sitting on Nicole’s lap. Waverly made her way from the kitchen and sat on the other side of Nicole, snuggling into her side.

“Work was same old, same old. I miss you guys so much.” Nicole replied as Waverly gave her a kiss on her cheek. Willow shifted in Nicole’s lap, sitting up to wrap her arms around Nicole’s neck. William and Wesley were playing with their trucks on the floor, Wendy shifted to grab a book and Nicole sat Willow down by her siblings.

“Baby I miss you,” Waverly said as she leans in and kisses Nicole, both standing up to go to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

“You know I can make dinner?” Nicole said as the pair moved around the kitchen.

“I know but you’re always so tired from work and I just want my best baby to relax,” Waverly said as she pouts. Nicole pulling her in for a kiss, Waverly pulling her down, hands around her neck. The pair were interrupted by Calamity Jane running past their legs, Nicole pulls away and soon they get back to dinner.

Once dinner was ready and the table set, Nicole gathered the kids into the dining room. Wes and Will sat next to each other, Willow was set in her booster seat and Wendy took her seat next to Nicole and Waverly.

Laughter and love filled the room as the family ate dinner, nothing like this compares to anything else. As soon they were all done with dinner, Nicole cleaned the dishes, with some help from the twins and Wendy. While Waverly helped get Willow ready to go to bed, soon the twins ran upstairs with Wendy chasing behind them.

Nicole sighed as she finished up putting the dishes into the dishwasher, slowly making her way up to help Waverly get the kids ready. Nicole entered the twin’s bedroom, Will and Wes managed to get out of their tops but not pants.

“Guys I got you” Nicole chuckled as she helped get them out of their clothes and into their PJs, leading them to the bathroom to wash up. Wendy and Willow were in the bathroom, Waverly helped the girls clean up and get ready for bed.

“Hey baby” Waverly said as she gave Nicole a kiss, all four kids giggled at their parents, Nicole and Waverly smiled at them. As soon as all the kids were done washing up, Waverly and Nicole brought them to their rooms and tucked them in. Ensuring all of them were asleep, Nicole and Waverly went to their room and laid on the bed together.

“Honey” Waverly muttered as Nicole came closer to her and cuddled with her on the bed. Days like this were long but nothing compared to the free time they had together.

“I need to ask you something,” Waverly said as she moved away, Nicole raised her eyebrow at the younger woman.

“After this peanut is born, do you want any more kids? Do you want me to go to work or? I’m just, I don’t know, it’s just my best baby is working so hard and I” Waverly nervously rumbles as Nicole kisses to shush her.

“Babe I would love to have as many kids as we want but if this is our last child I would not be mad, I would love all of them equally and you know that. If you want to go to work you can, I can try to get more days off so you can go to work and we can make a schedule that works for all of us” Nicole responds as tears come down Waverly's face.

If anyone asked them years ago how they would react to being married with four kids, a fifth on the way, they would tell them that they were crazy. Now they would not have it any other way, the chaos, the love and everything in between made their lives more interesting.

“Nic, I love you. We will see what happens, all I know is that I’m happy and that everything is perfect.” 

“We’re perfect, and you’re the best mommy on the earth”

“You’re the best momma on the earth”

Both women laughed, nothing can change this happiness, nothing can compare to this. Nicole smiles at Waverly, leaning in and kissing her softly, grinning at her wife.

“I love you Waverly Earp-Haught”

“And I love you Nicole Earp-Haught”

Life is great, life is perfect.


End file.
